


Koujaku Week- Day 6- Beni

by angededesespoir



Series: Koujaku Week [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Koujaku Week, Nightmares, Other, alcohol mention, past child abuse implied, past trauma implied, still don't get formatting :/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angededesespoir/pseuds/angededesespoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches over the man, waiting for a change in vitals, at a loss of what he should do.  What he can do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koujaku Week- Day 6- Beni

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet can also be read [here](http://angededesespoir.tumblr.com/post/149640469430/an-for-day-6-beni-ficlet-can-also-be-read-on). Picture also posted on [DA](http://fadingangel213.deviantart.com/art/Koujaku-Week-Day-6-Beni-631213304).
> 
> I wanted to actually draw Koujaku in the picture, but there were a few problems w/ that: 1. I have no clue how to draw at that angle, 2. how the heck do I proportion things???, 3. how do you successfully draw hair???, & 4\. I have no artistic talent. So, there we have it. Another beautiful image in my head completely totaled when I try to translate it on paper. *Sighs* Oh, well. One day.....For now: here’s Beni.

Some nights, when Koujaku drank too much or needed the company, he would forget to turn him off before going to bed. The bird would perch on the unoccupied pillow, keeping watch. 

Usually waiting bothered him- he was not a patient allmate afterall-, but with Koujaku it was different. It was his responsibility to manage his owner’s well-being, look after him even if some of his actions or orders frustrated or annoyed him.

So, as quietly as he could, he settled on the soft red cloth, tuning in to the man’s vitals. On nights like these, the readings could change in an instant. He did not understand it and his owner never explained, but sometimes in the night he’d notice the tremble in his body, catch the broken syllables, chocked out in what seemed like a beg. His heart would race, sweat drenching tangled sheets, adrenaline swiftly pumping. 

Sometimes he awoke paralyzed in fear, other times thrashing. Sometimes he would whimper, sometimes sob. And then there were the times he would gaze with hazy eyes, stare at the wall for what seemed like hours- unresponsive, unmoving, before he finally rose. 

He would avoid the mirrors, throw on clothes quickly, avoiding contact with his own skin as much as possible. He would fix his hair, hands trembling and hesitant for a second when he reached the bangs, the far away look returning for an instant before it was pushed away.

In no time he would have his painted smile on again; he would flirt with his fans as if nothing had happened. As if everything was perfect. 

What they did not know would not kill them.

But it killed Beni. Watching and knowing in silence. He did not like to show it, but he actually cared deeply about the man. More than perhaps, he realized, an allmate was required. It was an odd feeling and he didn’t understand it, didn’t know if it was normal. But he’d been with the man so long and he didn’t like to see him suffer.

 

The first time he witnessed the phenomenon, he called his name. Over and over. But no matter how loud he was, the man would not wake up.  
He flew over, began pecking at his arm- not enough to damage, but enough to feel. It did not seem to have an effect, so Beni remained, perched on trembling limb, watching and calling his name.

When Koujaku finally came to, he flung his arm with a strangled cry, roughly sitting up.

Beni was tossed to the bed- not angry or damaged, but simply.....stunned.

After a moment, Koujaku, realizing where he was, gazed down in horror, with a stutter asking him if he was okay, shaking hands trying to right him and check for injury.

Beni, annoyed and frustrated that the man wasn’t worrying about himself instead, nipped at one of his hands and made to scold him.

He stopped. The man looked fragile and betrayed, his eyes spoke of guilt and fear. Beni changed his mind and was about to say something else, something that might ease the man’s guilt, when he heard, _“B-Beni. Sleep Mode.....please.”_

He had no choice but to obey.

It was three days before Koujaku came near him. When he awoke, he took in the nervous smile, the kind, but tired eyes.

They did not talk of the past.

And Beni found that he was at a loss. He did not know how to fix the man. He did not know how to ask. And surely if the man knew the procedure, he would have done maintenance on himself by now. Perhaps he would’ve asked him for assistance?

But he never had. Never did.

So Beni watched, waited. Tried to be there in the only way he knew how.

Even if that could never be enough.....


End file.
